


intermissa venus

by transatem



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: (the afufubu is light), Canon Compliant, Character Study, Nonbinary Character, Other, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatem/pseuds/transatem
Summary: wanting to be perfect and wanting to be a god aren't so different.





	intermissa venus

Fubuki Shirou wants to be perfect.

Aphrodi knew that from the moment they saw him. It’s in the way he walks, it’s in the way he talks, written all over his face as so many things are. Wanting to be perfect and wanting to be a god are only a step away, maybe even shorter than that. Maybe the same.

Maybe they’re the same, and that seed sprouts in their mind and takes root, maybe, maybe, maybe--so they watch him. Fubuki Shirou suffers for the sake of perfection, his every movement tinged with poisonous thought. Fubuki Shirou mirrors their past movements like he’s trying to.

(bottoms up. you aren’t any good without it, you know.)

They’re the same, you know, so they keep an eye on him. They aren’t exactly the same. Fubuki is all alone, he has no family. Aphrodi wishes they were the same in that respect. They don’t like to dwell on that. ‘Gods don’t have families,’ they always used to say, but Aphrodite was the daughter of Zeus, sister of countless--so they had been lying.

Fubuki's movements are tinged with that same desperation, that same want and need, but it's for no one at all. There's no one he wants to prove wrong. He wants to be worth something. He wants to be worth something, even though he's alone. To be worth something, you must be perfect. If you are perfect, and powerful, and better than all the rest, you will be free, a glimmering, golden-skinned god, and your every breath will move mountains. Since he, unlike them, lost his parents very young, and he, unlike them, never came under the wing of Kageyama Reiji, Aphrodi has to wonder who was the one to tell him that.

‘I can be here for you,’ is what they want to say, but Aphrodi has been known to lie. ‘We’re the same, so you aren’t alone,’ is what they want to say, but only gods can so selfishly demand trust. Humans must earn it, and their actions are more trustworthy than their words. 

Aphrodite has always had a soft spot for them, so they pray she will do them a favor and carry their feelings across to that lonely, lonely, so beautifully imperfect boy. Their shinbone cracks in two that very match, as a healthy reminder that they have never been a god.

Fubuki Shirou walks away from them on the hospital roof tinged with warmth, a bit of understanding, a smile, aching with his lack of perfection. Yes, exactly the same. For one wild moment, Aphrodi has the strangest urge to stop the time. Maybe to tell him thank you, tell him 'do your best,' tell him 'we will never be perfect, and we will never be alone.'

Time moves as normal, and that's alright. In the air hangs a promise to meet again.

(the shining sunset above the roof is aphrodite’s announcement of arrival, their most mischievous mother. she giggles away as she sheds sweet beauty on their golden hair, and sheds sweet love in their heart. they can hear her laughing at their expense in their dreams, and they still love her more than they ever loved their human mother.

after their leg heals and the dust settles, afuro visits hokkaido.)


End file.
